Path of Heroes
by Sphynx8
Summary: Three heroes have the ultimate destiny set before them, to save humanity, or enslave it. the first chapter is a prologue, so it is short R&R. Rated T for violance and occasional swearing. may be rated M in the future
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They played in the fields, unknowing of the destiny that is to be placed before them, that they should be responsible for saving humanity, or enslaving it. Diablo, youngest of the prime evils, Lord of Terror, will make himself known to humanity when the time is right, for now, he lies in wait for the impending destruction and terror that will ensue him. The children; Dreaus, Pharah, and Darius only know stories of the prime and lesser evils. To them, they are only characters of imagination to keep them in line or to give them a good scare. But little do they know, that they will meet the evils in person to destroy them, be killed by them, or enslave them. Dreaus is to become a necromancer, Pharah the only female of the group with her incredible beauty and her soon to be known awesome power as a sorceress will help Dreaus, and Darius the soon to be Druid of the group. Now, they play in the fields, but sooner or later, they will become trained as the heroes or nemesis of humanity. One day, they will be separate, but if the prophesies come true, they will meet once more...

R&R. Tell me a couple of things, should I continue, and if I should is there anything I need to improve upon.


	2. Coming of Age

**Coming of Age**

Dreaus, the first of the group to turn age sixteen, was also first to be confronted by Jeryld, the high priest of the temple that lies in the center of the small, yet prosperous town that they live in. Thoughts of their future weaves itself within their thoughts and their imagination. 'Am I to become a great sorceress' or 'a druid, im part of the druid race, aren't they just a story' the only thoughts of greatness and being triumphant of evil to elude the thoughts of our heroes are in the mind of the necromancer, of Dreaus. 'Necromancers are great, and I am to become one of these incredulous villains' Jeryld, the one nearest to him as a friend and physically interrupts his thoughts "Necromancers are not villains, have you heard of 'Grim Death' yes a grotesque name, but he was not evil, he was one to help the heroes before kill Diablo in Tristram. Now get back to your studies, I must tend to the others. Their minds seems incapable of processing so much through their minds, they do not yet comprehend their destiny. I am required to speak with them, for I have not spoken with them as much as I have with you". With such grace as he is with his skills he leaves the room to have conference with the other two.

Dreaus still studies deeply into the ancient tomes given to him by Jeryld, these tomes must be with him all his life, or as long as he is still in journey.

Darius, the druid, studies his skills in the woods, already he has mastered battling, yet he is still working on other things.

Pharah lies in her room reading the ancient text placed within the centuries old book. Jeryld arrives at her room requesting the company of her being. "Pharah, were is Darius?" he asks "Darius is in the woods training" "ah that is excellent, I need to give you something, but not now, wait til it is time, keep studying your skills, and please, if you learn any, don't practice them inside" he says hilariously.

Jeryld arrives in the woods startling the druid in process. "Hello Darius" he begins "I request to speak with you of something important, I have spoken with Pharah, and she will be arriving shortly, we are going to spar.

Dreaus reads a section of the book that states that the hero will feel invigorated, stronger, then before, during this time he can choose to learn a spell of his/her choice, but power is applied so he/she will not be able to just learn any spell of his/her choice, just the ones that are able to his level of power

Pharah makes it to the woods with great time. "Good-day Darius" she says "good-day"he replies. Jeryld begins talking "ok, I have been thinking and I need to see you two in battle, so when I give the word, you two will begin battle, do intend on killing though, Pharah are you ready" "yes" she replies "Darius?" "Yes sir" "ok then, begin". The druid rushes toward the sorceress with his weapon at the ready, he swings his arm down toward the sorceress's shoulder. The sorceress dodges the attack swiftly, she brings down her staff underneath the druids legs causing him to fall. "That all you've got Darius" she taunts "no...I have not even began" he says while getting up "how bout this" he concentrates on his attack. He brings up his club and swings it down onto her again, this time he hesitates and redirects his attack toward her side at a horizontal attack, he connects with her side bringing her down to her knees "PHARAH, im sorry" with the staff still in her hand she swings it toward the druid connecting with his forehead "don't let your guard down" she stands, but with a struggle, she swings toward the druid rapidly, connecting with his shoulders and arms each time "CEASE!" Jeryld says "Now I want you to fight these..."

Dreaus leaves his deep thought and walks out of the room and to his bedroom. He reaches his door and notices that it is slightly open. He peeks into room seeing noone inside. Entering the room he notices a piece of paper folded nice and neatly into a square. He picks up the letter and opens it up reading each piece of text within it.

_Dreaus, we need to talk. Pharah_

Darius dodges the fire bolt that was directed to him, he rushes the source of the magic and swings his club down onto its boney skull crushing it instantly. The creature crumbles onto the earth letting out the dust of old skeleton. Meanwhile, Pharah lunges the edge of her staff into the skeletal magi's eye socket, the staff breaks through to the other side of the minions skull. A sound come flowing from a closed set of doors, _GWAAR_ a terrible roar comes flowing out of the doors, then crashing sounds of huge fists onto feeble wood. The beast from within crashes its oversized fists on the doors tearing them from the hinges and sending them flying towards the pair, they dodge easily. The beast rushes them with incredible speeds catching them off guard. It brings his fist into the druids stomach sending him soaring through the air. The sorceress bashes the creature on his head not even stunning him. It turns its attention toward the sorceress, it bears his fists down onto her, she dodges backwards, but the beast is to fast, it lifts its fist from the ground hitting the sorceress and sending her soaring towards a wall. They both stand up, rage in their eyes. They point their weapons towards the creature, a bolt of fire comes from the end of the sorceress's staff, and a line of flame at the foot of the druid. Both flame spells have one target, the creature. Both the spells connect with the creature scorching it. Terrible screams leaves the creatures mouth. The flames clear, the creature lays on floor, blackened skin smolders, the smell of burnt skin immediately fills the room they are in. The rage leaves their eyes. "How did we do that?" "I don't know" "I have the answer to that question, you natural instincts pulled the knowledge of the books that you read. Fire bolt, and well...I have never read from the Druids tomes.

A month after all the events at the castle they stayed in has passed. Dreaus, now a real necro, Pharah, the sorceress, and Darius, the only druid of the group, have all been separated, they have all been sent to different locations in the plains. But one day, they will meet once more.

"Damn it, I forgot to meet Pharah" he reopens the letter and sees something he hadn't seen before _I love you_ was written at the bottom of the letter, why he didn't notice it before, he does not know...


End file.
